Do Opposites really attract?
by tidus2yuna
Summary: Sakura and Tomoyo are best friends, and Syaoran and Meiling are cousins. Sakura and Syaoran haven't met yet. One day, Sakura and Tomoyo and Syaoran and Meiling go on holiday, and live next door to each other in the same hotel. S&S, RR!
1. The beginning

Author's note: *waves madly* Hey there! To all those people who don't know me out there, I'm a new writer, so don't flame me. (Well, try not to.) ^.*  
This is my FIRST CCS fanfic ever, so please, be nice.  
  
Summary: Sakura and Tomoyo are best friends, and Syaoran and Meiling are cousins. Sakura and Syaoran haven't met yet. Then, one day, Sakura and Tomoyo and Syaoran and Meiling go on holiday, and live next door to each other in identical hotel suites. S+S, a little bit of E+T, please R+R!  
  
  
-----Sakura's POV-----  
=====Syaoran's POV=====  
-=-=-Tomoyo's POV-=-=-  
+++++Meiling's POV+++++  
*****Eriol's POV*****  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 1: The Beginning  
  
  
-----Sakura's POV-----  
"Oh my God, I'm so tired!" I said as I plopped down on the couch.  
  
"Ugh, talk about it! What was I thinking when I suggested we go to the gym? God, I hate that instructor!" Tomoyo complained as she plopped down on the couch beside me.  
  
"Ugh, talk about it... we need a holiday," I said as I wiped some sweat off my forehead.  
  
"Yeah, a holiday.... heyyy... Sakura... A HOLIDAY! THAT'S IT!" Tomoyo yelled in excitement.  
  
Oh, Brother. Tomoyo and her 'great' ideas, I thought to myself.  
  
"Ugh. What is it this time?" I asked.  
  
"Let's go on a holiday! I mean, we need one, don't we?" Tomoyo said enthusiastically.  
  
"... Whatever," I rolled my eyes.  
  
"Hmm... where should we go, where should we go? How about... Ohinayo? Yeah, we'll go there. It has a nice five-star hotel we can live in. Then we can go swimming, and just relax. Maybe we'll find some cute guys!" Tomoyo said, all starry-eyed.  
  
"... Whatever. _You'll_ find some cute guys, but _I_ won't. And frankly, I don't ca-" I was cut off as Tomoyo put a hand over my mouth.  
  
Ugh. What's Tomoyo up to this time? I thought bewildered.  
  
"Yeah! That's what we'll do! We'll find a cute guy for you!" Tomoyo said, grinning.  
  
_Oh Crap, I don't like the sound of that._  
  
As I pushed Tomoyo's hand off my mouth, I thought I would go and have a shower.  
  
"Where are you going, Saki?" Tomoyo asked innocently.  
  
"Don't call me Saki! It's Sakura, Tomoyo. And, I'm going to have a shower to cool myself down." I said, brushing my messy honey coloured hair out of my eyes.  
  
"Mmm, okay then. Oooh, let me go and call the travel agent, and then I'll call my mum and ask her which hotel is the best hotel in Ohinayo... That's what I'll do!" Tomoyo muttered to herself.  
  
"Whatever... I'm gonna go shower now." I said as I rolled my eyes.  
  
After I got out of the shower and was using a towel to dry my usually messy hair, Tomoyo was talking on the phone. As she got off, I asked, "Who was that?"  
  
"Okay, Sakura. You're **finally** out of the shower. How long did that take you? Well, We'll be staying at the five star hotel called, Star Ocean. It has a swimming pool, a tennis court, a bar, and a whole dance room. It even has a formal dance room too. Wow, wouldn't it be great to dance with people who ask us out? Oh, back on topic. Hmm, I **think** it has a barbecue room, a pool table room, and best of all, a beauty parlour!" giggled Tomoyo.  
  
"Yeah, yeah. You can go and do all of that planning stuff. I'm gonna go get some pizza for dinner, ok?" I replied, as I put on my jacket and set off for the local takeaway pizza shop.  
  
As I walked to the pizza shop, I made up my mind and decided that I would have fun on the holiday Tomoyo planned for us. As I got one large Hawaiian pizza and some chips, I walked into a guy.  
  
"Watch it, little girl" The guy said gruffly.  
  
"Umm... excuse me?" I asked politely.  
  
"Didn't I just say, 'Watch it'? Deaf at a young age, heh?" The guy snickered.  
  
As I was about to say something, a girl my age walked up to me and said, "Umm, I think he means sorry, doesn't he, Syaoran?", (A/N: Yeah, It's Syaoran! ^.-) as she looked at the guy that had bumped into me.  
  
"Whatever..." he said as he ordered his pizza.  
  
"Don't mind my cousin, he's just got a little bit of a temper, as you can see," said the girl.  
  
"Oh, that's okay. I can see that though," I laughed.  
  
"Yeah... Oh, sorry, did I introduce myself? I'm Li Meiling, but you can call me Meiling. Nice to meet you. Do you live around here?" Meiling asked.  
  
"Li Meiling, nice to meet you. I'm Kinomoto Sakura, you can call me Sakura. Yeah, I do. Oh! I just remembered I have to get this pizza home quickly. Gotta go, nice meeting you!" I said, as I remembered Tomoyo had said she was hungry.  
  
As I rushed off, I could hear Meiling and Syaoran arguing.  
  
_Talk about tempers_, I thought.  
  
When I got home, the first thing Tomoyo said was, "We're going the day after tomorrow, which is Wednesday. It's only for a week, so I think we better enjoy ourselves!"  
  
"They better have exercise equipment there... and good food... Mmm, pizza," I replied, as I took out a slice of steaming hot pizza out of the box and took a huge bite.  
  
"They have everything," Tomoyo said with an evil grin.  
  
_Hoe?_  
  
  
  
How was that for the first chapter? Remember, this is my first fic, so please. Comment, if you please! XD  
-tidus2yuna  



	2. Planning the holiday

Author's Note: Ugh, I'm back. I haven't been bothered to write a chapter of this, because I sorta got sick of the idea. But, I'm back, because I couldn't leave my readers stranded, right? LOL. Oh, and another thing; I've made the chapters longer, because when I first wrote it, I didn't realise Well, thanks for reviewing:  
  
_ms-silent:_ lol. Well, I'm updating! Thanks for reviewing! ^.-  
_Garfunkelzsnugglebunny:_ Wow, you have a long, but unique name! ^_^ Yeah, I'm more of the dialogue/scripty person, but I'm trying my hardest to get more character descriptions in! Thanks a lot for reviewing! =)  
  
  
Summary: Sakura and Tomoyo are best friends, and Syaoran and Meiling are cousins. Sakura and Syaoran haven't met yet. Then, one day, Sakura and Tomoyo and Syaoran and Meiling go on holiday, and live next door to each other in identical hotel suites. S+S, a little bit of E+T, please R+R!  
  
  
-----Sakura's POV-----  
=====Syaoran's POV=====  
-=-=-Tomoyo's POV-=-=-  
+++++Meiling's POV+++++  
*****Eriol's POV*****  
  
  
Chapter 2: Planning the holiday  
  
  
+++++Meiling's POV+++++  
  
"Ugh... come on Syaoran, let's get home. I'm starving!" I said happily, as I walked alongside Syaoran, who was carrying two boxes of hawaiian pizza, a roll of garlic bread and a bottle of Pepsi.  
  
"Ugh. And why the hell do I have to hold the pizzas? Can't you hold them? Geez you are _such_ the lazy butt, Meiling," my cousin rolled his eyes.  
  
"Whatever..." I sighed, thinking about the girl we had met earlier. She and Syaoran had bumped into each other when we were getting pizza. And unknown to the girl, Syaoran had been blushing while telling the girl to 'watch it'. _They had actually made a great couple,_ I mused.  
  
"Huh? Watcha thinking about, Meiling?" Syaoran asked me.  
  
"Oh nothing..." I stopped midsentence, "Like I'm gonna tell you what's bothering me!" I stuck my tongue out at him.  
  
"You're always the one start fights, aren't you?" Syaoran groaned. "Wait until we get home!"  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*At Syaoran and Meiling's Place  
  
"Mmmm, nice, steaming hot pizza," I said, while picking up a slice.  
  
"Yeah. Well, at least we have all holiday to eat pizza... it's gonna be another boring holiday," Syaoran commented while eating his pizza.  
  
"Well, I guess we could go on a **real** holiday. You wanna?" I asked Syaoran hopefully, giving him my puppy-eyed look. I knew that even if he was my cousin, he couldn't resist that look.  
  
"Guh. Okay, but where are you planning? Better not be some place where there are stupid _girls_ that are gonna follow me everywhere," Syaoran said, knowing that there would be anyway, with his Amber brown eyes and chestnut brown hair.  
  
"Don't worry, cuz," I said, "There won't be anyone around, "I just wanna get a tan and just... relax. That'd be nice, wouldn't it?" It was true. I had so much homework last semester that I didn't get enough sleep most nights and would be drowsy the next day, just because I had stayed up to finish all of my homework.  
  
"Meh, fine. But you have to book it yourself if you wanna go. Don't bother asking me!" And with that, Syaoran walked out of the room.  
  
Ugh. Syaoran could be so stubborn sometimes. Well, I guess I would have to book it myself then.  
  
I got a piece of paper, and wrote down the places that we could actually go to. Next, I narrowed down the choices, and it finally came down to Ohinayo. There was a pretty nice five star hotel over there, I thought.  
  
So I rang the hotel, Star Ocean, a few minutes later, after finding their business card.  
  
"Hello. You have reached the hotel of Star Ocean. How may I help you?" came a voice through the telephone line.  
  
"Hi, I just want to place a booking in your hotel. I'm going to be staying for one week, starting from Friday next week." I said into the receiver.  
  
"Hmm, let me check for a moment," the person on the other line said, as I could hear the ruffling of papers. "Yup. You will be staying in room 548, on the top level. What is your name, madam?" I heard her ask me.  
  
"My name is Li Meiling. Me and my cousin Syaoran will want to be staying in the same room, with a double bed and a single bed." I replied.  
  
"Yup. I have booked a reservation for you for next Friday, by the name of Li Meiling. I have a room with a double bed and one single bed. Is that correct, Ms Li?" The receptionist asked.  
  
"Yes. That is correct. We will be arriving next week on Friday. Thank you. Bye." I said, as I hung up.  
  
"Hey Syaoran!" I yelled.  
  
"What?" He yelled back from the bathroom.  
  
"Never mind. I'll tell you as when you come out!" I screamed back.  
  
When Syaoran came out, he had on shorts and a white T-shirt, and was using his towel to dry his messy hair. (A/N: *whistles innocently*)  
  
"We're gonna go on holiday! We're going to Ohinayo, and we're staying at the five star hotel over there, Star Ocean. Isn't that a pretty name? And we'll be going next Friday. I think we better start packing soon," I informed Syaoran.  
  
"Meh, okay then. I'll remember that." Syaoran said, walking into his room.  
  
Ugh. Syaoran is just so careless. He couldn't care less about anything, I thought as I strolled into my room and got my suitcase and started packing.  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*Friday morning, a week later  
  
"Ahhhh! We're gonna be late! Have you called the Taxi yet?" I asked Syaoran, while hurriedly checking if I had all my stuff.  
  
"Yeah, I have. Oh, and I _remembered_ to call the travel agent and book our tickets for the flight. Right, Meiling?" Syaoran smirked at my forgetfulness.  
  
"Okay, okay. So maybe I forgot to book the airline tickets. Thanks Syaoran, what would I do without you?" I pinched his cheeks and walked out the door.  
  
As Syaoran shut the door, I said, "Ohinayo, here we come!"  
  
When we had actually put our stuff in the taxi's boot, we opened the door and sat in the taxi, with me sliding in at the back first.  
  
"Umm. Tomoeda airport, please!" I said cheerfully to the taxi driver.  
  
When we got to the airport and had gotten our stuff from the Taxi's boot, I paid the driver, and me and Syaoran carried the luggage, and walked to our checkout counter.  
  
"Ugh... you DID book Japan airlines, right Syaoran?" I asked.  
  
"Nah-Duh, our flight is JP-349 to Tokyo, and then we're gonna catch a taxi to Ohinayo, which is about half an hour north of Tokoy, Come on, let's go or we're gonna be late. Race ya!" Syaoran said, as I checked in, dumped our luggage on the luggage counter and gave the stewardess our tickets.   
  
"Ugh. wait for me!" I called, running after him to the boarding zone. (A/N: I'll just call it the boarding zone for now. =P)  
  
  
When we got on the plane, we fought over who would sit near the window. I won, as usual.  
  
"Please fasten your seatbelts, lady and gentlemen, and get ready for takeoff." said the pilot over the PA.  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*Tokyo Airport  
  
"Ahh, here we are, we're at Tokyo... let's go and get our luggage... over there!" I pointed to where everyone was searching for their luggage around the luggage area.  
  
"Woo! Watch it spin! Mmm, there's our luggage!" I said as I got my suitcase.  
  
"You're so immature, Meiling." Syaoran groaned as he took his suitcase out of the luggage pile.  
  
After we caught a taxi from Tokyo Airport to the hotel in Ohinayo, we took out our stuff again and lugged it inside, when a few bellboys rushed out to help us. (A/N: Ugh... I tried it over and over again, but it just doesn't make sense! I'll settle with this... =)  
  
"Wow..." I said, looking up at the hotel with awe, "This is gonna be one holiday!"  
  
  
Author's Note: Well, how'd you like it? I thought I would make the chapters longer... Nothing much happens in this chapter, except that I show Meiling's and Syaoran's relationship as cousins, so don't think that this is a M+S fanfic! I only go for S+S, hehe. Stay tuned for the next chapter. The next chapter is gonna be when they're in the hotel already. Cya!  
-tidus2yuna 


End file.
